dragon_ball_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting Guidelines
Standard Battles To enter combat with another user you must first ask them in the Chat, either on this site or in the discord, or you could post a request on their Message Wall asking them for a fight. Both users must agree to the terms and conditions that are set and then choose a location to participate in battle. This is known as a Battleground and can be either on Earth, in Space, or in Other World. Both characters must have a way to enter the chosen Battleground and before participating they may set their chosen restrictions and/or items. The fighters must follow the combat rules listed further below for the fight, and then it can begin. Role Play Battles Battles can occur within their stories and role play, these do not need to rely on the system if they so wish, naturally this creates much more freedom to express a fight in a more flashy manner. The stories are perfectly acceptable to use as a basis for character and power developments throughout their story. These fights will usually allow you to employ techniques you have learned and transformations you possess and possibly a few abilities purely usable in role play, though it must be within reason (as usual please avoid god modding). These fights do not yield experience and are purely for fun with no clear winner intended during the fight. Rules of Combat # Two or more players must agree to the conditions of a fight between their characters. # The turn order of a fight is dependent on the original Agility of all characters involved starting with the fastest and going to the slowest regardless of potential. In the event of a tie between multiple characters whose Agility are equal, the challenger(s) will go second. # Before the fight commences, all players choose what equipment they are bringing into the battle and cannot add equipment during the fight as it progresses unless through some outside method. # A character may only bring one Unique Item into a battle with them at any time. Unique Items are items specifically crafted or found during raids and/or given through Story Quest progress (These are balanced by the Administration if they are obtained this way). # Players will be forced to surrender if they do not edit their turn within twenty-four hours unless excused for a valid reason. If such a reason exists, please contact an Administrator. # When a fight is agreed by both users, they may decide at what Health must be reached for the battle to end. All fights have a stipulation in place that, regardless of damage done, once a character would have less than 1 Health their Health becomes 1 and the fight concludes. Fighting to the death is optional but not recommended. Unless stated otherwise all quests will be mortally dangerous, so be aware. # To calculate if an attack would hit the opposing character, you calculate the combined Agility of the attacking character and Agility of the defending character. Add both numbers together to get a total and randomize a list of numbers equal to the amount of attacks. If the number is equal to or lower than the attacker's original total, then the attack will hit. If it is higher, the attack results in a miss. # Each character has a total Rush Count of five during their turn. Any actions taken in a turn use a single Rush Count. Once all five are used, no more attacks or actions can be taken. If a player chooses to use an Advanced or Signature Technique it will use two of their Rush Counts. Any amount of Rush Counts not utilized during the end of the turn will recover 2.5% of the character's Ki Focus and Stamina. # If a character has zero Stamina at the beginning of their turn, then that turn is skipped and they recover 15% of their maximum Stamina. The character who's turn was skipped via this rule cannot be stunned until the end of their next turn. # A character may choose to Guard during their turn. If a character chooses to do so, they use up all five of their Rush Count in order to prepare for the oncoming attack of their opposition, recover 25% of their Stamina, and reduce all damage by 20% until the start of their next turn. # A character can enter any transformation they currently know for a Free Action so long as they meet the Blast Gauge requirement to enter that transformation. If a character chooses to transform more than once in a turn, they will begin to use up their Rush Counts for each form they ascend or descend into. # When a character would transform and increase their stats or use an item that would increase their stats you must state that you are using a transformation or item that would do so and include the increases yourself. For an item in your Equipment, add the stats prior to battle. If you make a mistake the Battle Calculator may interrupt the fight and fix the issue. Any cheating in this regard will cause a three strike system to occur where the third strike will cause a 24 hour suspension from the site. # The maximum Damage Multiplier you can have during, inside, and outside of battle for all forms of damage cumulatively is 100%. This rule also applies to all non-damage multipliers (Health, Strength, Agility, Stamina, etc.) that are granted through items, skills, techniques, and transformations. # Once a battle has ended, all combatants involved in the battle will gain Experience based on how much damage they caused excluding any damage through effects. In group events the entire group will receive the maximum amount of experience from the defeated foe(s), and it will be split equally among the party. Characters who are fused together do not earn Experience when they deal damage to a foe during the time that they are fused together regardless of the fusion used. # After a battle has concluded you may visit the Hospital to recover your Health. Health does not instantly regenerate after a battle and will remain damaged unless treated as well as status conditions. Special Fighting Rules Dragon Ball Fights Follow all of the standard Fighting Guidelines when participating in a Dragon Ball Fight, as well as the following rules: # Upon obtaining a Dragon Ball, your character will have a 24-Hour reprieve where they cannot be challenged to a fight. During this time, we suggest you make allies, rather than enemies. # If you own a Dragon Ball, you must accept any fight from a character within three levels of your character who chooses to battle you for the item. The challenger must also offer something to the owner of the Dragon Ball in exchange if they should lose the fight. # Once the fight has concluded, if the owner has lost the fight, they will hand over their Dragon Ball to the leader of the party that defeated them or their party. If they challenger has lost, they will give their offering to the owner of the Dragon Ball. # Once the exchanges have occurred, if any, anyone involved in those fights cannot be challenged again until their characters have had a visit to the hospital to recover from their battle. You will not force anyone into a fight after they have participated in a Dragon Ball Fight or you will be punished. Combat Damage To determine how much damage you have inflicted to another Combatant, identify the attacks you are using and then follow the guidelines below in order to understand what damage is being done. The following section will detail damage types, their multipliers, and explain Critical Damage, Battle Fatigue, and Status Ailments. * Basic Attack: Strength x 1 * Ki Blast: Dexterity x 1 * Arcane Spell: Intelligence x 1 * Basic Technique: ? x 10 (Variables involved) * Advanced Technique: ? x 20 (Variables involved) * Signature Technique: ? x 30 (Variables involved) Damage Typing Damage is divided into five subcategories: Basic Strike, Physical, Ki, Arcane, and Elemental. Each of these damage types correspond to a specific kind of damage that can alter how a damage calculation is applied. When a Signature Attack is created you must specify what type of damage it applies for damage calculation. * Basic Strike - The most common typing used by simply attacking during a normal turn with nothing fancy attached. When you raise your fists you attack without specifying an attack or technique that has any special properties to it, so you are dealing Neutral Damage to a target. * Physical - This damage type is used when a character uses a weapon, spell, or technique that does require the character to physically interact with the opponent. Common examples include Swords,' Basic Techniques',' Advanced Techniques', and''' Signature Techniques''' that require the character to physically interact with the opposition. * Ki - This damage type is used when a character uses a weapon or technique that does not require the character to physically interact with the opponent. Common examples include Ki Attacks, Basic Techniques, Advanced Techniques, and Signature Techniques '''that require the character to pull from their Ki Focus in order to attack. * '''Arcane - This damage type is used when a character uses a spell to inflict damage to the opponent and may or may not require the character to physically interact with the opponent. Common examples include Arcane Spell, Basic Techniques, Advanced Techniques, and Signature Techniques that require the character to use their Intelligence stat to attack. * Elemental - This damage type is used when an attack is made that consists mainly of elemental properties rather than other damaging types such as Fire, Water, Lightning, or Earth to name a few. This damage type can be applied to Signature Techniques as well, if it is desired. This will replace your damage modifier when calculating damage if using an imbued weapon. Critical Damage Critical Damage is a mechanic where a character builds up their Critical Meter in order to deliver a devastating blow to their opposition. * At the start of a battle, all characters have their Critical Meter set at 0%. This meter will increase equal to half of your Luck (rounded down) at the end of your turn. The Critical Meter cannot exceed 100%. * Your Critical Meter will not increase until the start of your next turn after expending it on an attack. * At the beginning of your turn, if your Critical Meter is at 100%, you may choose to expend it on one of your attacks that turn. If the attack you chose to deal Critical Damage hits an opponent, it will ignore all resistances to all damage types and inflict 100% extra damage for that attack only. (Ex. An attack that would do 250 damage would now do 500 damage). Battle Fatigue Stamina is a stat that determines how long your character can fight. Nearly every action you take requires Stamina, whether or not it hits, misses, or was a successful attack. To determine how much Stamina an attack costs, look below. If you do not have enough Stamina to use an attack, the attack is negated and you automatically are reduced to 0 Stamina. * Basic Attack: 2 Stamina * Ki Blast: 2 Ki Focus * Arcane Spell: 2 Ki Focus & Stamina * Basic Technique: 10 Ki Focus or Stamina * Advanced Technique: 20 Ki Focus or Stamina * Signature Technique: 50 Ki Focus or Stamina Status Ailments A status ailment could possibly be inflicted upon your character when battling or in the field during role play. The effects will take place at the end of your respective turn if they decrease Health, Ki Focus, or Stamina. A status ailment can only stack up to 25% onto a character at any time through abilities, skills, or techniques. Stun can only be applied once. Character Fusion The following rules will dictate how two characters may fuse into a single character based on the techniques available. Currently there are two techniques available in which characters may use to fuse their respective races together. The following rules will explain the differences and restrictions on each kind of fusion. Metamoran Fusion * Both characters must have 'Metamoran Knowledge' in order to perform the Fusion Dance. * Both characters must be within five levels of one another in order to perform the Fusion Dance. * Both characters must be the same race in order to perform the Fusion Dance. * When fused both characters will combine their stats together to create the Fusion Character's stats, the character also receives two Blast Gauges per turn rather than the standard one. * Any Signature Techniques designed for the Fusion Character must first be confirmed by Administration. * This Fusion lasts a total of ten turns before the characters who fused split back into normal. Potara Fusion * Both characters must have 'Potara Earring' in order to perform Potara Fusion. * Both characters must be the same race in order to Potara Fuse. * When fused both characters will combine their stats together and increase them by 10% to create the Fusion Character's stats, also the character will have 7 Blast Gauges. * Any Signature Techniques designed for the Fusion Character must be confirmed by Administration. * This Fusion can be forcefully separated if the Fusion Character either takes damage equal to 5% of their Maximum Health (25% chance) or 10% of their Maximum Health (50% chance) at the end of the respective turn. * This Fusion lasts a total of twenty turns before the characters who fused split back into normal. Blast Gauge The Blast Gauge was created specifically to avoid multiform characters from becoming too powerful early on, and to stop the spamming of Basic, Advanced, or Signature Techniques to overwhelm an opponent. This mechanic was designed specifically to make combat as fair as possible for all users across the wiki. You will gain one Blast Gauge at the end of each of your respective turns. A normal character may only have a maximum of 5 Blast Gauges stocked up at any one time. This mechanic is used to activate the following abilities or techniques: * Basic Technique - 1 Blast Gauge * Advanced Technique - 2 Blast Gauges * Racial Transformation - 2 Blast Gauges * Signature Technique - 3 Blast Gauges * Signature Transformation - 3 Blast Gauges Turn Timer If an attack, item, skill, or technique states a duration or cool down then the "Turn Timer" begins immediately on the turn the attack, skill, or technique was activated or utilized. A "duration" is the current activation and timing of the attack, item, skill, or technique used, but a cool down is what occurs after the effects have worn off or the technique has been utilized. As an example, if you have an skill that has a 2 turn duration and a 3 turn cool down, it goes as such that this battle is a 2 versus 3, with the turn order being: You -> Opponent 1-> Ally -> Opponent 2 -> Opponent 3 -> Repeat. # Your turn: Skill used, duration begins. # Opponent 1's turn: Ability continues until the end of this turn, now cool down begins. # Ally turn 1: 2 turns of cool down remain. Ally 1 Stuns Opponent 2. # Opponent 2's turn: Opponent is Stunned. Does not reduce the cool down. # Opponent 3's turn: Final turn of cool down. # Your turn: You may now use the ability once more. Category:Guidelines